


The Fitness-Gram Pacer Test Hurts Spiders

by Singing_Siren



Series: Peter and The Avengers, as Seen by Midtown High [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Injuries, Minor Stab Wounds, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Pacer Test, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: Peter thinks it's a good idea to go to school while he's injured. He forgets it's exam week and gets caught up in the pacer test for gym. Tony does not find the situation amusing, considering he has to take care of a bleeding Peter in gym class.





	The Fitness-Gram Pacer Test Hurts Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm sleep deprived? I'll edit this later.

Peter knows two things. One, he’s falling from a building. Two, someone stabbed him. He doesn’t dwell on the second fact, instead raising his arm to swing on a web he quickly shoots from his wrist with a thwip. He pulls himself up and launches his body onto a low roof. Ow. His ribs ache from where he lands on them. His shoulder feels dislocated.

“Should I notify Mr. Stark of your injuries, Peter?” Karen asks from his mask.

He shakes his head, regretting it instantly as he feels his heartbeat through his skull. “Not necessary, Karen. I’ll take care of it, and I’ll make sure to go easy tomorrow.”

He sits up, propping his hands behind him to lean his weight on. Karen tells him he has a dislocated shoulder, a small concussion, and a stab wound in his side, below his bruised ribs. Dang it, he thinks, Tony won’t be happy about this. But what if he doesn’t find out?

Peter snaps his shoulder back into place, biting his lip to try and stifle the scream. He doesn’t want to wake the neighborhood at this time of night, but he is in a lot of pain. He makes himself stand on shaky legs. His injuries aren’t too bad, but blood is still seeping out of his side, so he patches the wound with webs. He’ll fix it when he gets home.

May isn’t awake. Peter crawls through the window, wincing as he jostles his ribs in the process. He cleans himself up, wiping away the blood and throwing the suit to the bottom of his laundry basket to be washed the next day. He stitches up his wound as he blinks back sleep.

When he finally collapses into bed, he’s clean and in a fresh pair of clothes.

He wakes to his alarm, beeping loudly on his dresser. He presses snooze and fully intends to go back to sleep, but his ribs ache as he turns to pull his blanket closer. Oh, patrol. Oops.

His alarm goes off again. He slams his hand down to shut it up, wincing at the sound of bending metal. He’ll buy a new one.

Ned greets him at the steps of the school with a nervous smile.

“What’s wrong?”

“Dude, please tell me you didn’t forget. Peter! We have our history exam today. I’m totally going to fail.” He groans and pouts at Peter, who gives in easily.

“Want to borrow my flashcards?”

“Yeah! Thanks, man!”

Peter chuckles. They make their way to their first period to study. It’s exam week, the week before winter break, and the whole school is buzzing with excitement. Even Flash looks happy, this time not because he punched Peter in the gut. That thought makes him wince. His hand wanders down to his side to check how his stitches are holding up. They’re still in place.

The history exam goes by slowly. They have two hours to complete it, and Peter is down in one. He doodles in the margins for the excess time, ignoring the pain in his side and the bruises covering his chest. He’s fine. He doesn’t need to tell Tony.

“So, what’s next?” he asks Ned as they hand in their tests. “Isn’t today history and art?”

“Nope,” Ned says, popping the ‘P,’ “next is gym with Wilson. Do you think we’re gonna have to do the pacer test? I heard some seniors say they had a written test, which doesn’t make much sense.”

“God, I hope we don’t have to run. I- uh, I’m not feeling too great. Patrol was rough last night.” He shrugs at Ned’s wide eyes. “I’m okay though.”

Coach Wilson calls them to attention, and Peter feels vaguely like he’s in the presence of Steve. Wilson stands with his shoulders set, his mouth set as he glares them down. The students squirm.

Then, with a press of a button on the stereo connecting to the gym’s speakers, Wilson starts the instructions to the pacer test.

“Shit,” Peter whispers.

Flash shoots him a cocky look. He moves to stand near Peter, but thinks better of it when Wilson fixes him a glare.

The girls go first, running back and forth between the lines with increasing speed. MJ gets herself out at a respectable time, giving Wilson her timestamp and going back to her book. Ned, Peter, and Flash stand as the girls finish.

Peter feels unease rise in his stomach, making him queasy. Ned give him a reassuring smile, which he unsteadily returns.

And, they’re off.

He jogs at first, letting himself rest until the speed builds up. He thinks about getting himself out like MJ did, but then he hears Flash laugh as Ned slows to a stop. He needs to beat Flash. It doesn’t matter how much pain he’s in, nobody laughs at his best friend.

So, Peter pushes himself, not really, because actually pushing himself would be running a mile in three minutes, but the point still stands. He doesn’t run like Puny Peter Parker, he runs like someone who doesn’t have a stab wound, which, ultimately, is his downfall.

Flash gets out at the same time as his friends, scowling at Peter as he sprints from line to line.

Peter feels a stitch rip, red pouring out of the wound and seeping into the material of his shirt. Shit. That wasn’t supposed to happen. All he wanted was to show Flash up. He drops to the floor, skidding a bit as he rolls. Ow. That doesn’t help his concussion.

His vision goes dark as Ned rushes toward him. He’s unconscious.

Ned scrambles to check Peter’s pulse. When he hears the steady beat, he presses his hands against his wound, trying to stop the blood. Abe runs up, drops to his knees, and checks Peter’s pupils.

Coach Wilson hits a button on the wall that switches on the intercom system, shouting something about sending the nurse down to the lower gym.

MJ gets Peter’s phone from his bad, entering his password, that she isn’t supposed to know, and opening his contacts. She wants to roll her eyes at Tony’s name, but Peter just passed out, and now isn’t the time.

She clicks on the contact labeled  _ Dad _ . It opens their text chain. She enters the emergency code and their location, then presses send. Hopefully Tony will get it in time.

Flash grabs the phone from her hands, scoffing at the name.

“Like Parker has a dad,” he sneers. “Didn’t his parents die? Why didn’t you call his stupid Aunt?”

MJ resists the urge to punch him. She takes the phone from his hands with fire in his eyes and glares. He turns on his heel and retreats back to his friends. They glance down at Peter and snicker. They don’t seem to notice the red liquid slowly gathering at his opposite side.

The nurse pushes Ned away, checking Peter’s pulse and ignoring the tears streaming down Ned’s face.

MJ waits. She waits until the doors burst open again, and Tony Stark, donning his usual business suit, strides through them, a panicked look in his eyes. He almost collapses at Peter’s side, hands moving to cup Peter’s cheek.

“What happened?” he snaps.

The nurse takes it in stride. She recites the details of his injuries, sparing Tony the pleasantries.

MJ hears Flash’s friends whisper at the sight of him. They never believed Peter about his internship, and MJ wants to laugh at them, but she can’t, because Peter’s unconscious, and Flash is glaring at Ned. She hurries past Flash to comfort Ned, an arm around his shoulders.

“Stark,” she says, her voice low but clear, “he’ll be alright, right?”

“Yeah, he will. As long as Cho gets here in the next five minutes. I gave him something to stop the bleeding, but it won’t last long. Ned, did you know about this?”

Ned shakes his head violently. MJ pats his back in a way she hopes is calming. She doesn’t quite know what to do in this situation.

“Okay, I’m not mad. He’ll be alright. Now all we can do is wait.” He sits back onto his heels and breathes out a sigh. His eyes linger on the students around him. He finds Flash’s glare and raises his eyebrows. Tony doesn’t like that kid already.

Cho arrives with a medical team. They load him onto a gurney, but Peter grabs Tony’s hand before they can wheel him out of the gym.

“What did I get for the exam?” he asks slowly, trying to form his words as clearly as possible.

Tony sighs.

“You did great, bud. But don’t think we’re not talking about this at the tower.”

Peter gulps. He locks eyes with Flash over Tony’s shoulder and smirks. He won. He tries his best to chuckle against the pounding headache.

“I beat you, Flash.”

MJ smirks as Ned laughs wetly into her shoulder. She doesn’t mind. The look on Flash’s face is so worth it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I don't have a beta. Let me know what you think!


End file.
